


Raggedy Date

by Lyzzardbrain



Series: Thasweek [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Thasmin Week 2019 (Doctor Who), thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzzardbrain/pseuds/Lyzzardbrain
Summary: A classy dinner





	Raggedy Date

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot that basically fits in my Invisibility universe

It was the afternoon before Grace’s memorial. Yaz and the Doctor had helped sort out some family tensions ahead of the funeral, and Yaz could sense the extended family needed some time. 

“Doctor, would you join me for dinner before my shift?”She asked as both women spoke in hushed tones outside the O’Brien’s washroom. 

“That sounds marvellous Yaz. I’m afraid I don’t have anything to change in to. 

“You’ll be fine, we’ll go somewhere hip enough that “worn out oversized suit” will pass as chic. I mean we need to get you some new clothes, but there’s not enough time before my shift.” 

“To get me out of my clothes?” The Doctor asked impishly, to test a theory. Yaz blushed and looked at her feet. ‘Hypothesis confirmed, Yaz likes me’ the Doctor thought to herself. “Is this a date then?”

The women were walking towards Yaz’ car. The younger woman regained her cool quickly. “If you want it to be?” She replied nonchalantly. 

“Good” The Doctor grinned. “I left all my money at lunch. She shrugged. 

“You left 500 quid for a £25 brunch?” 

“I loose track of inflation rates. Better than the other way around, leaving 80p for brunch. Did _that_ not too long ago. Super embarrassing for everyone.” She grinned again, her new favours expression. 

“Thai food on me then.” Yaz smiled. 

The Doctor became the soul of chivalry, taking Yaz on her arm as they walked into the restaurant; as she graciously held doors and pulled out chairs. Despite herself Yaz enjoyed the flattery. Whoever else this mysterious woman was, she was classy. It was quite a switch from the manic energy of their adventure with Tim Shaw. 

When given an established social script the Doctor could play it well, if she knew it. And thanks to centuries of coaxing and training with River Song, the Doctor could do “a date.”

She still had all the skills of her previous faces, whether Eyebrows skill for deduction and guitar, or the chin’s novice knitting talent and battlefield ingenuity. 

But how it all fit together was new. Unlike Eyebrows, she felt an irrational desire that Yasmine Khan like her. So rather than ignoring the deductions flying through her brain faster than she could voice them, she used them as tools to draw the young woman out in conversation. 

Her order was Hillal, but she didn’t ask for clarification, so whether it was habit or personal conviction, it was hard to tell. At sunset, the young woman stepped away from the table for a moment, actually joining several others in an unused banquet hall. 

When she returned to the table, the Doctor casually asked how she knew where to go to pray the Magharib. Slightly surprised at the often scattered woman’s skills of observation, Yaz replied “the waitress on the other section and one of the dishwashers are women I know from my mosque.”

The Doctor smiled gently. “You are something else Yaz, strong, clever and thoughtful.” Not just flirting, the Doctor was also evaluating. Once she got her Tardis back she would need people to travel with her. So far, Yaz seemed perfect, if she was willing. 

As they walked out of the restaurant, their hands hung close together. Taking a chance, the Doctor let them touch for a second. Yaz didn’t pull away, so the Doctor smiled, hooking pinkies together. 

At the car, they turned together and the Doctor held both of Yaz’s hands. 

The Doctor waited until she held Yaz’s eyes. “Thank you for a lovely evening Miss Khan.” Yaz smiled and nodded. “Thank you Doctor.”

Yaz headed in to work on red bull and Adrenalin,as the Doctor practically skipped back to Ryan and Graham’s to sleep before Grace’s memorial. She successfully wiped the grin off her face before joining her hosts for the night.


End file.
